Don't Be A Hero
by smokinhottie
Summary: I wrote this after I saw the episode "Dead Inside". What will Mac do when he hears about Stella's phone call?
1. Chapter 1

CSI: New York

Don't Be A Hero

Smokinhottie

s

Chapter One

Detective Mac Taylor couldn't suppress the grin that was forming on his lips. From his desk in his glass walled office, he watched with great amusement as Danny paced back and forth in front of his door talking to himself. After about 10 minutes of watching, Mac decided that he better save the tile in front of his door from erosion. He got up and crossed his office and opened his door.

"Just tell him! It's for her own good! But no! She'd kill me! Yeah! I don't wanna die!" Danny mumbled as he paced back and forth.

"Danny," Mac said gently, "You keep that up you'll go down to the next floor!"

"Sorry, Mac." Danny said sheepishly, "I'm trying to make a tough decision."

Mac nodded. "Well come on in and talk to me. What happens to be bugging you?" He said as he walked in and sat back down at his desk. Danny meanwhile seemed to just move his pacing from outside the door to in front of Mac's desk.

"Mac….I …" He stuttered and Mac just patiently waited. Finally Danny just plopped down in the chair in front of Mac.

"Mac…let me tell you I'm going to be beaten within an inch of my life or killed if she finds out I told you what I'm about to tell you." Danny said. Mac sighed.

"Danny, who are you talking about?" He said patiently. "Why do you feel that this person would kill you?"

"I'm talking about Stella. Has she come to see you recently?" Danny asked and Mac shook his head.

"Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" Mac said with growing concern. Danny had always been a straight shooter and now he was acting like a 5th grader in the principal's office talking about a bully.

"You remember that about 2 weeks ago, Stella was attacked in that alley?" Danny said carefully. By now Mac had sat straight up in his chair. He felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered that night. His heart had almost stopped when he received the call. He had raced like a mad man to her and didn't stop until he had seen her face to face.

"Danny…" was all he had to say and the younger man knew to get to the point and now.

"Mac she got a threatening phone call from somebody this morning. She thought it was the guy at the Greek Embassy. She just doesn't want to break any rules." Danny explained. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Everyone in that building has diplomatic immunity. They can't be touched." Mac said.

"Exactly, except the fact is that this guy matches the description Stella gave us of her attacker." We can't let this guy go!" Danny said. Mac had visibly tensed when he heard what Danny had said and now was on the edge of his seat.

"Is she ok? Where is she? What did this guy say?" Mac said as he began drilling Danny.

"Look all she said was that she wasn't going to break the rules and that he told her to let the fisherman's case to remain unsolved…he also said to not be a hero." Danny said as he tried to calm his boss. Mac took a deep breath and attempted to settle his nerves.

"Ok Danny. I will talk to her and see what I can do." He said softly. Danny nodded and got up from his chair.

"Danny." Mac called as Danny was at the door.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Don't mention this to Stella. I'll take care of it." Danny laughed.

"I won't, remember? My life is at stake!" he said as he left the office. Mac just smiled and shook his head as he reached for the phone on his desk.

Well???? How did we like it??? Let me know if I should keep going!!! I wrote this after see the episode "Dead Inside". Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Ok ladies and gents I want to start off by apologizing for keeping you waiting for so long. A lot has happened lately and I have been really busy. My fiancé and I were in a car accident not too long ago. We are fine now but we had to deal with the insurance company and getting my car fixed etc. It wasn't our fault someone ran into the back of us when we were stopped and pushed us into another car.

Not only that I work in the retail business and its crazy this time of year! On top of this my muse went away for the holidays!!!! I haven't been able to come up with anything!!!

So I'm asking for your help!! Please send me an idea on where I can go with this story! Once I get ten I promise to start writing again! Thank you to all who have been there since my first story! I deeply appreciate it and respect you!

Thanks again! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Smokinhottie


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: New York

Don t Be A Hero

Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: Sorry I don t own any of the characters. Just the situations I choose to put them in! Trust me if I owned them they would be together and Jess Angell would still be with Flack!

Authors Note: Many apologies and thanks. Thank you to all who reviewed and waited patiently. It has been a while since I had the time to write. Since the last chapter I got married! So lots involved with that! Here is a chapter for all who were soooooo patient! Special thanks to piper maru duchovony! You re awesome!

Chapter 2

Stella was quietly sipping a beer at her favorite bar as she patiently waited on Mac. She was glad he had called and asked her to go out. Since her attack, she had been wound a little tight and needed a chance to relax. She couldn't help but shiver at the memory of that night.

_**Flashback **_

_She had been walking towards the subway when it happened. A sudden blow to the back of her head and a shove to the ground. Startled, she attempted to break her fall by putting her hands out. They hit the pavement just before the stairs, scraping as she slid past the top of the steps. Tumbling down the stairs like a rag doll, she finally landed in a crumpled heap._

Stella jumped slightly as she came out of her memory. She took a huge swig of beer and sighed. She had been so relieved that Mac had come to her rescue. She smiled slightly at the thought. He had been her rescuer and angel many times before.

**_Flashback_**

_After the man left, Stella had slid down the wall to the ground. She balled herself up and called for help over her radio. After being assured that help would arrive in 20 minutes, she slowly began to fade into unconsciousness. Suddenly, she felt another hand on her. She jumped thinking it was the man again._

_"Stella" a voice said gently. A voice she knew._

_"Mac?" she said before unconsciousness claimed her. Her savior was there, beating the help she had called for by half the time. She knew then that it was ok to surrender to the darkness because Mac had her and she was safe ._

"Stella!" The same voice called. She pulled herself away from her thoughts as she saw Mac make his way across the bar.

"Hi Mac!" She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Mac knew something was wrong in the way she shook when she hugged him. He pulled her tighter into the hug and whispered into her ear.

"You ok?" he said gently. "What are you thinking about?" Stella smiled softly. He knew her way too well for his own good.

"Oh just the other week when that guy..." she said as she trailed off into silence. Mac visible stiffened when he heard her say that. His heart had dropped into his stomach when he heard the call and he had raced to her side.

**_Flashback_**

_At first he couldn't find her as he got out of the car. _

_"Stella!" he called as he ran to the subway stairs. He felt his heart stop cold. There she was limp at the bottom of the stairs. He called her name again as he ran down the stairs to her side. She was fading quickly as he held her in his arms. She was bleeding from her hands and had some minor abrasions on her cheek. He held her head and a small amount of blood came off on his hand. _

_"Stella, stay with me honey. Please wake up!" he begged as she quickly slipped away. He tenderly brushed the hair out of her face. _

_"God Stella! Please! Wake up!" He whispered. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally started to come around. _

_"Mac..." She mumbled._

_"I'm here Stella. I've got you." He said as he helped her stand. _

_"Some guy attacked me..." She said._

_"I know. I heard the call and came. Look the bus is here. Lets get you looked at." He said as he helped her up the stairs._

"I can still feel the gun in my back." Stella said softly as she fiddled with her now empty beer bottle. Mac noticed and gently put a hand over hers.

"You want another one? What are you drinking?" He said gently.

"Yeah, a Bud Lite Lime please." She said softly, still playing with the bottle and avoiding Mac s eyes. Mac nodded and ordered another beer for her and one for him.

"So what's this Bud Lite Lime taste like?" He said in an attempt to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"You've never had one?" Stella said with a small smile. Mac shook his head.

"No I'm a regular plain old beer kind of guy. No added ..stuff." he said gesturing to her beer. Stella laughed a little.

"It's good you should try it." She said as she went back to playing with her bottle. Mac sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with humor. She was still upset and scared.

"You know that you're safe now." He said as he took her hand again. She nodded slowly.

"Stella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know." She said, trying to remain strong. "I just....it's going to take some time." She debated whether or not to tell him about the phone call earlier that day.

"I understand. Just know that if you need anything that I am here for you." He said as he tenderly kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. He knew now wasn't the time to push about the phone call Danny had told him about. He would wait until they could talk privately. Stella hugged him tightly enjoying the safety of Mac's arms.

"Now let me try some of that Bud Lite with the lime....stuff." Mac said jokingly. Stella laughed and handed him her beer. Mac took a swig and thought for a moment before speaking.

"You know that's not half bad. You may have found me a new beer." He said as he went to take another swig. Stella, however, gently took the bottle from him.

"Get your own sweetheart." She said with a smile. Mac chuckled.

"Bartender, can I get a Bud Lite Lime please." He said. The bartender nodded and passed him one.

"You want to head back to my place? Pick up a six pack of this stuff?" Stella said and Mac nodded. With that they finished their beers, paid for their tab, and left the bar arm in arm.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Be A Hero

Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: Yup…still don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Once Mac and Stella got back to her apartment, they decided to watch a movie. After settling down on the couch, each with a beer in their hand, they popped in the movie. Neither of them said anything, just simply content to share a quiet evening together. About half way through the movie, Mac noticed that Stella was being too quiet. He didn't have to glance over to see that she was on another planet and not watching the movie.

"Stella?" he said gently. She didn't respond.

"Stella Bonasera? You're awful quiet. I don't get any running commentary with this movie?" He said jokingly. Stella was known to be a little chatty when watching movies.

"Hello? Earth to Stella? I'm going to kidnap a monkey and rob a bank while roller skating in a tutu." He said thinking of the most dramatic thing to get her attention. Even that last comment didn't make her blink. Mac sighed and turned off the TV and Stella jumped a little. She turned and looked at him with a confused look

"What's going on?" She said. Mac smiled gently and put a hand on her arm.

"Did you hear anything I said?" he said with a chuckle. Stella blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was really getting into the movie. Plus I'm kind of tired." She said trying to play off the embarrassment.

"Well I just confessed to kidnapping a monkey and using it as an accomplice to a bank robbery while wearing a tutu." He said in a matter of fact tone. Stella couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow…wow…and wow. Um what was your getaway vehicle going to be a scooter?" She said shaking her head.

"Roller skates actually. They don't need a license plate or registration. Not easily traced." He said continuing to maintain a straight face. That was until Stella burst into laughter that led to Mac laughing. They both laughed until they were both gasping for air.

"I think that I would pay to see you in a tutu." Stella said as she calmed down to where she could talk.

"I bet you would!" he said with a chuckle. He smiled gently as he looked at her. Stella noticed that he was looking at her.

"What?" She said "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's…it's just been a while since I've heard you laugh like that." He said softly. "Its good to hear your laugh again."

Stella managed a small smile. "It's just been hard lately." Mac nodded.

"You know you can come to me about anything. Right? I'm here for you." Mac said.

"I know Mac." She said with a sigh. "I appreciate you being here and everything that you've done."

After a brief period of silence, Mac took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I heard about the phone call today. I just want you to know that we will do our best to find this guy. You don't have to worry about him. I'll make a few phone calls and see what we can get on him and anyone involved." At that point he noticed that Stella had once again become very quiet. When he looked over at her, he smiled seeing that she wasn't answering because she was asleep.

He quietly got up from his end of the couch and walked over to her. After making sure she was covered by a blanket, he left her apartment locking the door behind him.

Please please please! Review review review! I write better and faster if people tell me what they want!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all! Just wanted to let you know to keep an eye out for me! I've taken a hiatus from writing and now I'm back with a vengeance! I plan on adding new chapters to what this story and the others that I have. I also plan to publish a few that I've been working on! Thank you for being patient! Hope you will enjoy!


End file.
